


Да, сэр

by fandom_Kings_2018



Series: R-NC17 драбблы [3]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2018
Summary: Джек приказывает, Дэвид подчиняется





	Да, сэр

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Да, сэр  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2018**   
> **Размер:** драббл, 696 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джек Бенджамин/Дэвид Шепард  
>  **Категория:** слэш   
> **Жанр:** пвп  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Джек приказывает, Дэвид подчиняется  
>  **Примечание:** командному чату и воскурителям посвещается  
>  **Размещение:** только после деанона

Когда запястья связаны собственным ремнем, а брюки вместе с бельем болтаются в районе щиколоток, сложно сохранять чувство собственного достоинства. Особенно если чужие руки в этот момент разводят ягодицы. 

Дэвид, конечно, пытается скрыть дрожь и прижаться горящей щекой к прохладной поверхности стола. Но пальцы Джека скользят внутрь, и Дэвид вскидывается.

— Джек, я....

Удар, хотя, нет, скорее шлепок по ягодице, звонкий и хлесткий. Дэвид вздрагивает от боли и от властности тона.

— Я здесь командую. Ты забыл?

— Я... Нет, Джек...

— Ты, кажется, не умеешь выполнять приказы. — Шепот на ухо, тихий, хриплый, заставляет Дэвида вздрогнуть и прогнуться, только для того, чтобы новый удар ожег кожу.

— Ты слышишь меня? — пальцы Джека скользят по горящей коже, принося боль и удовольствие в равной мере. 

— Да. — Дэвид закрывает глаза.

— Не слышу. — Джек выпрямляется, пинком раздвигает его ноги и разводит половинки ягодиц в стороны. — Я твой командир, как ты должен мне отвечать?

— Да... сэр.

Это сдача, это белый флаг. Джек мнет его задницу, потом скользит ладонью вниз, пробегает пальцами по яйцам и сжимает основание члена.

— Не слышу.

— Да, сэр!

Джек поднимает его связанные руки вверх, запястья горят от врезающегося в них ремня, плечи ноют, но возбуждение от собственной беспомощности и покорности накрывает с головой. Дэвид выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Терпи, солдат. — Джек стягивает ремень туже, так что запястья вспыхивают от острой боли, отпускает его руки и отходит. Дэвид вздрагивает, открывает рот, но молчит. — Молодец.

Горячие пальцы скользят по его щеке, касаются губ. Дэвид облизывает их. Потом Джек проводит влажными пальцами по щеке, по шее, обрисовывая треугольник родинок. Дэвид молчит. Ему больно, но хорошо. Джек вновь тянет за ремень, а потом ослабляет его и снимает с запястий. Освобождение от боли прокатывается по телу такой волной наслаждения, что Дэвид едва слышит приказ.

— Раскрой.

Руки непослушны, но Дэвид шепчет:

— Да, сэр.

И разводит руками ягодицы, давая доступ, раскрываясь, чувствуя, как иголками колет пальцы, почти сведенные судорогой. Джек наклоняется, скользит языком внутрь, задевая шершавой от пробивающейся щетины щекой горящую кожу, заставляя дрожать, заменяя похвалу этим движением. Потом выпрямляется и целует между лопаток.

— Отсюда у ангелов растут крылья.

Дэвид просто дышит.

Джек почти его не растягивает, с прошлого раза прошло не так много времени, поэтому просто: скользкий прохладный гель между ягодиц, пальцы скользящие внутри, тихий шорох упаковки презерватива, и несколько секунд на то, чтобы его натянуть. А потом Джек прижимается к нему бедрами и кладет свой член на него, словно примеривается, насколько глубоко сможет войти. Как будто не знает, как будто не бывал в нем до этого.  
Стыд и возбуждение смешиваются в ком, застревают в горле, становится тяжело дышать. 

А потом Джек все-таки входит. Ощущение растяжения, горячей наполненности заставляют Дэвида дрожать. Иногда ему кажется, что это все намного страшнее, чем стоять безоружным под прицелом «голиафа».

— Терпи, солдат. 

— Да, сэр.

— Хороший мальчик.

Первые несколько толчков — это всегда медленно, до тех пор, пока они не находят правильный угол.

— Держись за стол. 

— Да, сэр.

Дэвид наконец убирает руки от своей задницы и вцепляется в край стола. Под животом хрустят какие-то бумаги, сминаются карты и планы. Но Дэвиду до этого нет никакого дела. Ему стыдно и хорошо. Член упирается в полированную поверхность стола, скользит по ней, Дэвид почти беззвучно стонет, ему слишком хорошо, он в невесомости удовольствия, нет ничего, кроме стола и частых толчков в глубине его тела.

Дэвид сжимает зубы, чтобы не вырвалось ненужное, сокровенное, глупое, но телу хорошо, каждый толчок это вспышка, стол скрипит, горячие ладони Джека на его бедрах, и это так правильно и хорошо, что он выдыхает:

— Мой принц...

И застывает, в ожидании боли и наказания. А потом кричит от того, что Джек приподнимает его бедра и накрывает ладонью его член.

— Кричи, Дэвид. Кричи. Здесь нет Его. Он не услышит.

— Я...

— Только я и ты. Я приказываю. Кричи.

И перед падением в белое марево наслаждения, Дэвид шепчет:

— Слушаюсь.

И кричит.

В кабинете отличная звукоизоляция. Эхо их стонов и криков стихает, и пятнадцатью минутами позже Джек улыбается краем губ и поправляет манжеты его рубашки, прикрывая следы от ремня на запястьях. Они выходят за дверь, проходят по коридорам дворца.

— Ваше величество, судный день... — Томасина, верный дракон новой династии, всегда на страже и готова направлять и оберегать.

— Я знаю, идемте. — Дэвид поворачивается к Джеку. — Господин советник...

От взгляда на его влажные яркие губы возбуждение и эхо боли вновь обжигают кожу Дэвида

— Да, сэр?


End file.
